Welcome to Gravity Falls
by EquestrianGuard
Summary: A mysterious man has killed Dipper and Mabel! With the help of Gideon, they try to solve the true mystery of the small town of Gravity Falls, while protecting their friends and family from the One-Eyed Man. -Rated M for violence and gore- (I had to change the rating, too many people complained)
1. Warning MUST READ!

**WARNING**

**Violence and gore up ahead! Reader discretion is advised!**

**!BEFORE YOU READ!**

** Before you assume that my mind is sick and twisted because of the first two chapters, you're wrong. My sister gave me the ideas and details for those two chapters. Those chapters are the most gruesome parts in the whole fanfic; I just wanted to get the blood and guts parts over with. There will be violent parts, but the worst has passed. **

**And besides; this isn't as bad as Dipper Goes to Taco Bell O.O**

**Thanks-**

**EquestrianGuard**


	2. Chapter I

Blood. Pain. My left arm was engulfed in a burning sensation, where I was stabbed. I was pinned down on the floor. _What is this thing? Who is 'he'?_ I thought. My attacker was a tall, thin man with slender arms, but this man had a pyramid for a head, with a single eye in the middle. 'He' had jumped in through the window on top of me and stabbed my arm. Now, I am trapped, at the mercy of this man.

He threw the small knife and pulled out a larger, more sharpened one. What I think is a grin spreads across his 'face'. He first starts to scrape up and down my arms and legs. I can only watch as he scrapes off the flesh from my limbs. My arms and my legs burn, I feel like they're going to fall off. Then he shoves the knife in my left ear and twists the blade. Blood pours out of my ear. He rips the knife out of my ear and thrusts it into my other ear. More blood. I can no longer hear and my head is throbbing.

Next he goes for my birthmark. He delicately draws an X over it. He looks over my face, deciding what to do next. He smiles as he heads for my eyes. _No…no! Not my eyes!_ He yanks out my right eye with his claws. He does the same to my other eye. I can no longer see. He grabs my head and starts bashing it into the floor. After a few seconds he stops. He mutters a spell … a spell that will keep me from dying until his command.

He slices open my abdomen, and in the process he cut some organs. He pours vinegar into my body and starts slicing and dicing my intestines. He moves up to my chest. He rips the flesh to reveal my rib cage, which he removes by roughly pulling and yanking. He slices a lung. I cough up blood. I desperately reach for my book with the hand the man let go of.

Maybe I can find a spell…to defeat this man. I memorized what each page feels like, so even though I can't see I will still know what page to go to!

The man notices my arm, which has almost reached the book. With a mighty WHACK! he chops off my arm. I am doomed.

Why am I going through this? What have I done to deserve this?

You know too much, child. There are secrets that must never be discovered by the citizens of this town. Therefore, to protect these secrets I must eliminate the ones who know.

He slits my throat and with my last few seconds he tears out my heart. That is the end of Dipper Pines, myself, in the tale of Gravity Falls.


	3. Chapter II

When I enter the room I see blood stains everywhere. On the walls, the furniture, and the floor. In the pool of blood lay my brother, his body mangled, sliced, and lifeless. I fall down on my knees and gently cradle Dipper's body in my now red arms. I silently cry as a figure approaches me from behind.

Next thing I knew, a blade was protruding from my breast and my sweater soaked in my blood as well as Dipper's. I felt someone grab me by the back of my sweater. I was lifted to face the man who killed my brother. It was a man with a slender body, and a pyramid type head with an eye in the middle, like that thing you see on the back of a dollar bill.

He said to me in my mind, _You also know too much. You shall have the same fate as your dear brother. _He threw me on the ground and pinned down my arms and legs. He quickly sliced off my lips and cut out my tongue. He scraped at my mouth, and soon moved down to my throat, arms, and legs. He cut open my chest and sliced my lungs. He left my line of vision and waited for me to bleed to death. _I love you, Dipper. I hope I can see you in Heaven… _I breathed in my last breath, and thus my, Mabel Pines, story ends.


	4. Chapter III

I wake up in a small, bare room; similar to a holding chamber. Sitting up, I examine my body. Most of the wounds are gone, but a single scar remains where he sliced open my stomach and chest. I feel on top of my head for my hat. It's still there, but it feels different. I take off my hat and look for anything strange about it. It is covered in blood stains. But one thing caught my eye; instead of the blue pine tree emblem, there was my murderer's face, staring at me menacingly. Of course, a haunting reminder of my death.

I hear shouting outside of my chamber. Someone, a girl, was calling someone's name; my name.

"Mabel? Mabel, is that you?!" I screamed. That can't be her, can it? Did the man kill her too? No. He can't have. No!

It was indeed Mabel, her once sparkly pink sweater now tattered and painted red with blood. Her kind face twisted by terror. I couldn't stand to look at her. Could this really be my sister?

She turned at the sound of my voice. Her beautiful brown eyes, filled with terror, pierced my heart.

"Dipper? Dipper!" she cried. Mabel tried to break free from her captors. "Dipper! Dipper! You're alright!"

As she spoke I saw her tongue, covered with scars. What did he do to her?

Mabel was released into my chamber. She ran over to me, smiling. Her lips were cut too.

"Dipper, I thought I'd never see you again!" She pushed herself into me. "I was scared I had lost you. Twins are supposed to stay together, Dipper." She burst into tears. I tried to comfort her, stroking her head the way she likes me to.

"Well, I'm here now, Mabel. Calm down." I said as I pulled her closer. The room seemed to grow brighter since I found Mabel. I was scared I had lost her as well. She meant the whole world to me.

"Dipper...?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are we dead?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean we'll never see Grunkle Stan, Soos, or Wendy again?"

My heart tore to pieces. Wendy...how will she react to my passing? Will she miss me? I didn't reply.

"On the bright side, we'll never have to see Gideon again."

The joke didn't lighten the weight of the sadness. If we were gone, Gideon could get ahold of things he shouldn't. Or commit suicide to be with his " love", Mabel. Or the man could come after him, too. The man...

The man.

What if he went after his friends? Candy, Grenda, Soos. They know the secrets of Gravity Falls. Candy and Grenda found out during Summerween, when a candy monster tried to eat them. Soos had suspected that Gravity Falls was more then a small town in the middle of Oregon. His suspicions were proven correct on the same Summerween.

His Grunkle Stan and Wendy were close to him too. Would the man go after them too, due to their close relation to him and Mabel?

He decided that if they return to Earth, to protect their friends and family. But, how? If they could go back, they'd be ghosts! He thought of one person who could help them. In fact, the only one who could.

Gideon.


	5. Chapter IV

I sat down in my chair and looked in the mirror. My pale blonde hair was pulled back perfectly in a large pompadour. _Looking good, Gideon_. I was at home. It was after the last show for the night, and I was exhasted. I looked over to the left side of the mirror, where a picture of Mabel was taped to the glass.

"Mabel, oh how I miss you; the smell of your gorgeous chocolate-colored locks, your beautiful smile, your brightly shaded sweaters. Ah, if only Dipper wasn't in the way...then we could be together."

Dipper always keeps us apart! Oh how I wish that he'd just disappear! I can make that happen, oh yes I can. I rubbed my hands together, just thinking about the things I could do to him.

"Gideon, your dinner is ready! Come on down and eat!" my father yelled.

That old man thinks he can boss me around.

"Dammit, you old geezer! I'll come when I want to!"

I slid out of my chair and stomped down stairs. My mother had made meatloaf. Meatloaf! Enraged, I yanked the table cloth off of the table, sending all the food flying.

"Gideon Gleeful! You clean up this mess this instance!" my father shouted.

"I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GOT IT!" I screamed as I tossed dishes into the sink. My mother just stood in a corner, sweeping invisible dust bunnies. I've always liked my mother better, always quiet and didn't try and tell me what to do.

When the mess was cleaned up I stormed upstairs. _They know good and well that I like ice cream for dinner! _The door slammed behind me as I stormed toward my model of the Mystery Shack. I reached for the Dipper model and ripped off his head. Breathing deeply I put down the beheaded figure. I grabbed the glue bottle next to the Shack and glued Dipper's head back on. I stumbled over to my chair, weakened by the sudden wave of extreme rage.

I rested there for a few minutes with my eyes closed, when I heard whispering outside my window. _Probably some immature imbecile wanting to play a prank_. I resumed resting, until I heard tapping. I opened my eyes to see what it was. What I saw scared the living daylights out of me.

"Dipper?! MABEL?! What in the name of Stanford Pines are you doing outside MY window?!" I screamed. There they were; the Pines twins, right outside my window. But how did they get up there? There is no tree to climb, and a ladder would've been too heavy to carry all the way from the Mystery Shack.

"Gideon, we need your help!" said Dipper. MY help? I thought he didn't like me.

"I don't know, Dipper. What kind of help?"

"Gideon, PLEASE!" Mabel pleaded. I'll do anything for Mabel. I got up and walked over toward the window.

"Ok, I'll let you in."

"No need, Gideon" Dipper said as he and Mabel drifted through the window. "We're ghosts."

"G-ghosts? You're d-dead?" I trembled.

With a depressed smile, he nodded. Mabel looked down at the floor.

Mabel, dead? It would've been ok if it was just Dipper, but Mabel too?! Why did this happen? How?

"How the hell did this happen to you guys? Who did this? I demand an answer!"

"We don't know who killed us, or the reason behind it. Thats why we came to you." Mabel said, still looking at the floor.

"The man who killed us had a triangle head, like the one on the dollar bill, and a tall body with slender arms. He said something about us knowing to much, and that to protect the 'secrets' he had to eliminate the 'ones who know'." Dipper explained. He walked over to my vanity and took a book off of my desk. The one with the number 2 on the front.

He started to flip through the book and stopped when he found what he was looking for. He turned towards Mabel and me. He looked worried as he glanced down at the page again.

"This is the man who killed us," he held up the book, "I knew I've seen him somewhere."

The picture was of a man with a pyramid-like head with a single eye, and around him were symbols of which I could not read. I have seen him before; in a dream, the night I found the amulet. I know him, a man of great evil. The man who controls everything.

The One-Eyed Man.


	6. Chapter V

I knew that Gideon recognized him. When he saw the drawing, his face paled ghostly white. We had come to the right person.

"Gideon...what's wrong?" Mabel asked, concerned. He blinked and returned to reality.

"I-I know who that is. He's been haunting me, ever since I found this cursed amulet!" he cried. Gideon grasped the amulet around his neck and pulled, as if trying to pull it off. He couldn't; the black magic had become stronger since the time I had pulled it off.

I placed the old book back onto the vanity.

"Gideon, where did you find this book?"

The question hit him like a train. His face once again paled a ghostly shade of white. He started to sweat; I could tell by the dark blue spots forming under his arms. I almost felt bad for asking him about the book, but we needed to know.

"I-I um..er.."

Gideon took off his coat and wrung it nervously, his knuckles turning white.

"Go ahead, Gideon."

"Um...ah.."

"Gideon, please. We need to know." Mabel floated over to Gideon and put a transparent hand on his shoulder. "This is for your safety."

Gideon calmed down at Mabel's touch. He took a deep breath and gave us his answer.

"I was playing in the woods, pretending to have powers an' such, like most kids do. I stumbled into some bushes an' I landed in a meadow, with all sorts o' strange things, crystals an' such. I walked around an' found the book. It was in a hole that was half dug up. I also found the amulet there too."

He covered his face with his hands, as if he was ashamed. Mabel gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. As for me, I stood there silently. I was deep in thought; since I and Gideon found our books in the same forest, would that mean that all of the books are hidden there? Who else has found a book? How many are there?! If I were alive, all of these thoughts would make my head hurt. But since I'm dead, I can think all I want with no pain.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. This would have continued on, until a blood-curdling scream broke the deafening silence. It sounded like a girl's scream; Wendy, or one of Mabel's friends?! It could even be Soos! Well, whoever it was, we had to save them. We had started our mission.

To protect those we love from Him: the One-Eyed Man.


	7. Chapter VI

It was watching me. A man with a strange shaped head, standing outside my window. I'm used to this kind of stuff; I live in a small cabin in the middle of the woods.  
I didn't choose to live here. If it were me, I'd be living closer to civilization. But, since my dad runs the foresting business, we have to live near work. Literally. After his 5:30AM coffee, he starts hacking at the trees with his axe. That's what I've always known, and the strange things I see out of my window don't bother me. But this time, it's different.  
Its one eye stares into my very soul. Well, if I have one. People say that gingers don't have souls. I don't believe them, but the very thought is puzzling. What IS a soul, anyway? Who knows?  
The eye is unblinking. Watching it, I slowly reached for the television remote. I changed the channel to the local news station. Calming down, I leaned against the front of my bed and watched the latest news flash.  
"Breaking news: Two twelve-year-olds were found slaughtered in the attic of the local gift shop, 'The Mystery Shack'. The owner called 911 this morning. He claimed that these children were his niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper Pines. They were staying and working at the Mystery Shack for the summer..."  
I dropped the remote, shocked. Dipper and Mabel, dead?! I must have screamed, because a few seconds later my dad was at my door with his axe in his hand.  
"Wendy, what's wrong?"  
"Dad, I'm ok."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm ok, really."  
My dad looked at the television screen, and then looked at me. He looked concerned.  
"Are they your friends?"  
I didn't know what to say. Yeah, they're my friends, but I don't really have a close relationship with them. I can't really call them my friends, but in all truth, they are.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry, honey."  
With that, he left. I glanced at my window to see if the thing was still there. It was gone. I looked back at the television. Good, the news channel had moved to a new story. I flipped through the channels to see if anything worth watching was on. Nope. Just lame talk shows.  
I decided to take some DVDs from one of my brothers. The others were home, so I had no choice but to go into the room of my anime-obsessed brother. I grabbed some random DVDs and quietly ran out the door. When I got to the room, what I saw almost made me scream.  
"DIPPER?!"  
Yes, the two people I thought were dead were standing...er...floating, right in front of me. Oh, and that freaky kid from the Tent of Telepathy was there. They were looking for something; it must have been important, because they all looked worried.  
"Wendy?! Are you ok?" Dipper asked. He looked relieved. So they were looking for me all this time? They must have heard me scream.  
"We thought that the One Eyed Man got you!" Mabel shouted.  
"SSHHSHSHHHHHH!"  
"So, wait. Are you two really dead?" I asked. Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads.  
"I'm not!" the weird kid stated proudly.  
"No one cares, Gideon." Dipper mumbled to himself.  
Ah, so his name is Gideon. Fits him.  
"Were you guys looking for me?"  
"Yeah. We heard you scream."  
I blushed. "I didn't know that I screamed that loud..."  
"It's ok. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to save you if something happened," Dipper drifted over to me, "I really care about you, ya know?"  
Now I'm blushing out of control. Dipper likes me?!  
"So, whatcha watching?" Mabel asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I was about to put in a DVD."  
"Cool! Can I watch too?"  
"Do you like Bleach?"  
"Um...whats that?"  
"An anime."  
"Oh. Figures."  
Awkward silence.  
"WOOOMP!"  
"Mabel!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Why were you worried about me?" I asked.  
"One Eyed Man thing, remember?" Mabel replied.  
"He's the one who killed us. We feared that He was after you, too." Dipper took a book from Gideon's hands. "He's also after this."  
The book was leather, with the number 2 in gold. It was worn, and some of the pages were falling out. It looked like that book Dipper always carried around.  
"I had one just like this, but it was number 3. I believe that the One Eyed Man took it after he killed me." Dipper said, brushing dust off of the book. He opened it to a bookmarked page, and showed me a drawing of that strange man, the One Eyed Man. His eye stared at me menacingly. Even though it was a drawing, it gave me chills.  
"What...how..?" I mumbled, confused.  
"We, as in Mabel, Gideon and I, are going to use this book and Gideon's amulet to help us protect you, and Grunkle Stan, and Soos."  
"And Candy and Grenda! Oh, and we can forget about Pacifica." Mabel added.  
I need to help them. No matter how much they resist, I will help them. "How can I help?"  
"No no no, you need to stay out of this, Wendy. I don't want you to get hurt..."  
"How can I help? I'm not going to leave you in danger."  
Dipper, if he was alive, would start to sweat. But, instead, he turned paler. "Eh heh, um..."  
"Axes. Enchanted axes," Gideon said as he grabbed his tie, "I'll use my amulet to enchant them."  
So I headed out to the shed by the house. Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon followed. With every step, I looked around for the, as they named it, One Eyed Man. We finally reached the shed, and I grabbed a handful of axes. We sprinted back to the house.  
"Ok, here are the axes." I wheezed.  
"Thank you. I'll take 'em with me." Gideon replied.  
With that, they left. I looked at the table where I had placed the axes. Oops, they left one, I thought. I took it up to my room, just in case the One Eyed Man were to pay me a visit.  
Well, now it's time for Bleach.


	8. Chapter VII

**Hi guys!**

**For this chapter, I've decided to write in the PV of the main villain. Now, it may sound a bit...uh, eww...but it's the only way I can introduce a new (IMPORTANT) character, so please bear through this. He's still the heartless villain you know and, well...just know. So enjoy this in the best way you can, maybe change up the lines in your head.**

I stared at the old bookcase, thinking to myself. It had the somewhat whole collection of journals, but it was still missing two: books 1 and 2. Book three had been obtained from the boy with too much curiosity. Where could the other books be?

A shrill voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why are you still here?"

The Mystic stood before me, with a look of irritation on his face. His cold gray eyes seemed to burn a hole in mine, bringing forth feelings of conviction.

All I could utter was a simple "I'm sorry, master".

The Mystic is the one who controls the part of the universe that is yet undiscovered, and is to remain hidden. When the Man created the journals, the Mystic's realm was nearly exposed. So the Mystic created me. When the Man suddenly dissappeared, all of his journals were scattered all over Gravity Falls. My job now is to take them from the over-curious humans who wish to pry into the Mystic's realm, and to destroy them.

Before, I wasn't powerful. The Mystic cared for me, and raised me like a son. He taught me to be powerful. The Mystic, to me, is my loving father, my caring master. He is everything to me.

The Mystic walked towards me, concerned.

"What's troubling you, child?" he said, placing a pale hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, master..."

"Pyramus, tell me."

His piercing gray eyes stirred my very soul, if I had one.

"Master...what's to become of me once you've obtained all of the books?" I choked.

The question caught him by surprise. His look of shock turned into a look of false happiness-the kind that parents give their children in hopeless situations. He now gripped both of my shoulders.

"You are like a son to me, Pyramus. Nothing shall happen to you-yet." he reassured me. But I could tell that even he didn't know what was to come.

He patted my shoulders one last time, turned swiftly, and left the room, his robes flying behind him. A feeling of emptyness filled the room. I turn towards the bookcase again, and gaze at the books. I have to find the last two books, I thought to myself.

I must find them...for my father.

**See? Was that so bad? The only love he feels is love towards the one who created him. Don't you love your parents? (And for those of us who are believers of God, don't you love Him too?) Chapters like this will rarely happen, so keep reading...**

**MORE DIPPER-CHAN TO COME! :D**


	9. Chapter VIII

We arrived at Gideon's house with Wendy's axes. Dipper had his nose in Gideon's book right away, looking for a spell. Gideon stood in front of his vanity admiring himself. I gazed out the window, lost in thought. I wonder how Candy and Grenda are doing, or if they even knew I died.  
"AHA! Enchantment!" Dipper announced. I swear that the whole neighborhood could hear him.  
Gideon and Dipper got straight to work. Dipper read the words, and Gideon repeated them, his amulet glowing in his hands. Haha, Dipper and Gideon, working together. I guess life-and-death situations can bring rivals together. Or they're just doing it for me.  
The axes drifted off the table, surrounded by a blue aura. That must mean that the spell was working. When Gideon finished the spell, the axes landed on the table with a loud THUNK.  
"Gideon, what in tarnation is going on up there?!"  
The comical voice of Bud Gleeful rang throuout the house. We all waited for the loud creak of the staircase as Gideon answered his father's question.  
"Nothin', old man! Jest practicing my magic, that's all. Now bug off, you turd-pot!"  
The stairs didn't make a sound; Gideon's father had left the hallway.  
"That was a close one!" I sighed.  
"Turd-pot?" Dipper questioned.  
"Sorry you were troubled by that nosy bat." Gideon said as he turned back towards the axes. He handed one to Dipper. "Here, try to hold it."  
As soon as the handle left Gideon's grasp, the axe fell through Dipper's hands and onto the floor with a thud. This time we didn't hear the booming voice of Bud Gleeful.  
"Dipper, you're supposed to hold it! How come you can hold that book and not an axe?!"  
"Hey! I grabbed it, but it went through my hands!"  
I interrupted their fight.  
"Maybe the book has some sort of dark magic that allows Dipper to hold it?"  
They stared at me like I was some sort of idiot. But what Dipper said next surprised me.  
"Mabel, you're a genius."  
I blushed, or at least I think I did. Dipper continued.  
"The book must be enchanted with a dark form of magic that allow even the dead to use it, unlike the axes which are enchanted with a basic form of magic..."  
"HEY!" Gideon shouted.  
"Sorry! With a...ehem...less dark form of magic. So I am unable to hold the axes, but I am able to hold the book!"  
"So what does this mean?" I asked, confused.  
Dipper looked at me and replied,  
"It means that we're gonna need some help from the living; people that know about the true side of Gravity Falls. People like -"  
"Candy, Grenda, and Soos!"  
"Exactly. They know, since they were with us on Summerween."  
We all exchanged looks, and we knew what we had to do.  
"Let's get Candy and Grenda first. Then Soos in the morning."  
One Eyed Man, here we come.


	10. Chapter IX

**Dipper's POV**

We arrived at Grenda's house. Looking into the bedroom window, we saw Candy and Grenda playing a game of some sort. Probably something having to do with werewolves and vampires - typical girl stuff. Gideon tapped on the window from the tree branch he had somehow perched himself on.

Grenda and Candy turned towards the window and the first thing they saw was the small, chubby, white-haired psycho - er, psychic. Their eyes widened in disgust and terror. Grenda ran to her closet and grabbed a large stick and ran towards the window.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!" Grenda shouted, her masculine voice startling Gideon. "I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN A HEADLOCK AND MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN!"

"Ahaha, uh...no need to get violent now..! Y-you see, I, uh...AH!"

Gideon ducked, avoiding the swing of Grenda's stick. He, losing his balance, fell through the branches and into a pile of leaves. He looked up at Mabel and I and gave us a thumbs up. He was okay.

"Grenda, it's me, Mabel." Mabel said, floating into the startled girls' view. They looked shocked; I guess they had heard about our being murdered, too. "That boy you tried to hit was Gideon. He's helping us."

"Is Dipper here too?" Candy questioned, with a look of hope on her face.

"Yup. Here I am." I drifted over next to my twin. Grenda peered down at Gideon and called, "Sorry!"

Gideon used his amulet to fly up next to us. He gave Grenda an annoyed look and simply stated "Apology accepted," as he brushed leaves out of his hair.

"May we come in?" Mabel asked. The girls glanced at each other and nodded. They turned to us and beckoned us in.

"Just make sure that you keep quiet. I don't want my dad to know that I have boys up here." Grenda whispered, cautiously peeking at the door. She turned to us once more and asked, "So what brings you here?"

"We need your help, Candy and Grenda." I whispered.

The girls glanced at each other. "What kind of help?"

I explained to them all that had happened, and what our plan was. Grenda and Candy agreed to help us.

"Come on, lets go." Gideon said. We started to leave when Grenda interrupted.  
"What about our parents?"

We paused, and I thought for a few minutes. I turned to Grenda and replied, "We'll have you back in the morning for breakfast. But we can't leave you here with the One-Eyed Man still running around the forest."

Candy hopped out of the window onto the pile of leaves Gideon had fallen into previously. Grenda was brought down with the help of Gideon's amulet. Mabel and I drifted down to ground level. We gave Grenda and Candy each one enchanted axe, and we headed off.

**Pyramus's POV**

The Shack was dark, except for one room on the far side - that was where the embodiment of the Question Mark resided.

I approached the window, looking inside to see if anyone was in the room. There was no sign of anything living in the small living space. I started thinking of places to where the man had gone. My concentration was broken by a loud snap.

"Why are you lookin' in my room?"

It was him.

I turned towards him. There stood a tall, heavy man with a question mark t-shirt, shorts, and a hat. He stood there staring at me. Was it a threat?

"Um..who are you?" the man asked.

"You may call me Cipher. Bill Cipher."


End file.
